


Love So Soft

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Puppies, Teasing, prompt fills, staff party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of mini fics from tumblr. Prompts listed as chapter titles.





	1. "I think of you every hour of every day"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a collection of mini fics from tumblr that I thought I'd stick up on ao3 as well. Each prompt is a chapter title. No beta on any of these so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from the Kelly Clarkson song of the same name.

Ada ran the pad of her thumb over the worn timepiece. **  
**

_In this time and space_  
_I think of you every hour of every day_  
 _And I call you forth Hecate_  
 _Return to this point and stay_

Ada closed her eyes and conjured a perfect image of Hecate in her mind stood like a pillar next to her chair. She held it for the required ten minutes then sighed as time ran out. 

She’d consulted every book she had on time casting and it took all night to find the right spell to break Hecate out of the time loop she was currently experiencing. Ada had followed the spell to the letter despite no sleep. Twelve consecutive hours at ten minutes intervals, she called Hecate. She should have appeared by now. It should have worked.

Ada felt moisture pool in her eyes as she was certain Hecate was lost forever. She held the timepiece and lowered her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. There would be no more late night teas, no more looks over pupils' shoulders, no more complaining about Miss Tapioca’s cooking, no more opportunities to explain how much Hecate meant to her, no more-

A hand lightly squeezed her shoulder. “Ada?”


	2. She couldn't believe she was in Hecate's bed

She couldn't believe she was in Hecate's bed. 

Granted, it wasn’t quite the reason she had hoped. Hecate waved her hand, conjuring a few different bottles as she applied them in succession on a piece of cloth and hovered above Ada’s injured knee. 

Hecate bit her lip and sighed. “It might sting.”

Ada closed her eyes and nodded as the cloth met her skin. 


	3. “Please... make love to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An episode tag for "Love at First Sight"

Hecate’s legs shake as she drops to her knees in front of Ada’s chair. Ada wants to wipe away the tears in Hecate’s eyes that haven’t fallen yet but knows she can’t. Her heart hurts for her wife much more than herself. The effects of a personality changing potion are one thing, a love potion quite another.

“I’ll understand if,” Hecate ducks her head and makes a sound that would be a sob if she allowed it. “If you’re ashamed of me.”

Ada leans forward, still itching to extend her touch, to speak comfort with her hands as much as her words but Hecate has been denied too much lately, Ada can give her this. “Ashamed of you for taking a potion you had no knowledge of?”

“Ashamed because,” she pauses and starts to wring her shaking hands together, “I couldn’t fight it better. Ashamed because I’ve given you reason to, to doubt me.”

Hecate’s tears are starting to fall now and with each one Ada’s heart breaks a little more.

“I’m here, darling, and I never doubt you.” She gestures between them. “Not in this.”

Hecate wraps her hands around her middle and sighs, “I don’t deserve—“

“I’m sure you’re wrong about whatever comes at the end of that statement.”

Hecate looks up at Ada then. Her tear stained face looking almost desperate. “I shouldn’t ask, but I, I want-“

Ada leans forward still close enough to let Hecate know she’s there but far enough so Hecate can turn away if she chooses. “Whatever you need, dear, it’s yours.”

“Please,” begs Hecate as she finally extends her hands toward Ada’s lap, “make love to me.”

Ada takes Hecate’s hands gently and waits for her to meet Ada’s gaze. “Are you sure?”

Hecate nods. “I know I have no right-“

“You have every right,” states Ada, stroking her thumbs along Hecate’s knuckles. She stands and pulls gently on Hecate’s hands, inviting Hecate to follow.


	4. Her face was as pink as Ada's sweater.

Her face was as pink as Ada's sweater.

“What’s wrong?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “Is that, is that what you’re planning to wear?”

Ada looked down at the black dress and back up at Hecate. “Is it not flattering enough? I was trying to, well, I know how important this is to you and you were so kind to invite me. I just—“

“It’s beautiful.”


	5. "Is that - is that a puppy?!"

"Is that - is that a puppy?!"

Hecate sighed and followed her wife to the small booth with several puppies in crates.

Ada cooed at the brunette cocker spaniel whose hair almost matched her own. “Hello there.”

Hecate didn’t see much use in canines but her heart did warm at the sight of Ada chuckling while the puppy licked her hand in greeting.

Ada looked back at her with a glint in her eye. “Isn’t she lovely, Hecate?”

Hecate tilted her head in consideration. “I suppose.”

The puppy whimpered softly and Ada stuck her fingers in the crate, stroking her softly. “Oh don’t worry, dear, she means no harm.”

Hecate scoffed and the puppy tilted her head as she regarded her a moment before barking. Hecate moved closer. “That’s a little uncalled for, don’t you think?”

The puppy quieted instantly and laid on her back, offering Hecate her belly. Hecate quirked an eyebrow and Ada laughed.

“It would be rude to refuse her, Hecate.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers through the side of the crate. The puppy squirmed in delight. Hecate turned her stern gaze toward Ada’s amused one. “This means nothing.”

Ada leaned her head against Hecate’s arm as she continued to pet the puppy. “Hmm, of course it doesn’t.”


	6. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought you something to eat.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought you something to eat.” 

Ada adjusted her spectacles as she glanced up to find her Potions Mistress stood in the doorway with a tray. Ada had been pouring over expense reports and only just noticed how low the candles in her office were. “That was thoughtful of you, Miss Hardbroom. Please, come in.” **  
**

Hecate took a few tentative steps before she crossed to Ada’s desk. She eyed the desk then peered down at Ada. “Should I just…”

Ada looked down at her desk; an array of scattered piles of parchment, biscuit crumbs from her afternoon tea, used quills and a lemon drop she must have misplaced at some point. She gestured toward her end table and armchairs. “Perhaps by the fire, I could use the break.”

Hecate nodded and moved the tray to the table. Ada stood and crossed to her usual chair. Hecate hesitated before she produced a folded napkin for Ada. “I’ll just go then.”

“Wait,” said Ada as she reached for the napkin. “There’s something I wished to discuss with you.”

Hecate released the napkin and kept her body turned toward Ada as she started to rub the pads of her thumbs with her index fingers. “Oh?”

“Hmm,” replied Ada as she placed the napkin on the tray and gestured toward the other chair, “please.”

Hecate sat down gingerly across from Ada. “It’s not anything wrong, is it?”

Ada clasped her hands in her lap. “I hope you don’t think so. I’ve decided on a Deputy.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Have you?”

Ada nodded. “Someone hardworking with a strong adherence to the Code, a fantastic mind for the Craft and who never forgets to bring me a snack when I’ve forgotten to eat. Which, sadly, I’ve made quite the habit of in the past few weeks.”

“You mean–-”

Ada smiled softly. “If you’d like. I know I should have named you when Mother announced her retirement but I got caught up in meetings with the council, and Persephone Moonstone’s disaster in the astronomy lab, I just–-”

“Are you sure?” asked Hecate.

Ada considered her a moment and thought of the litany of reasons she could provide for why the decision had been so simple. Hecate’s devotion to the Craft and magical education had been evident from the moment she entered Cackle’s. Her ability to adjust less so but in the past five years she’d proven an invaluable asset to the staff. Not to mention, her methods were a nice compliment to Ada’s and her recent friendship a good foundation for the close working relationship required from a Deputy by a Headmistress.

Yes, she could have given any number of reasons but she knew that it would be enough for Hecate when she replied, “Of course, I’m sure.”


	7. "Do you want me to ..."

"Do you want me to ..."

Ada squeezed the fabric at her hips, trying not to let the dress fall too far open. “Could you please?”

Hecate cleared her throat as she crossed the room. “Of course.”

Ada waited for the feel of her wife’s hands at the small of her back and when it didn’t happen after a few moments, she turned slightly. “Hecate?”

Hecate leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “Are you certain we need to go?”

Ada smiled softly. “I suppose we can make an exception this year.”

Hecate slipped the top of Ada’s dress off her shoulders and turned ada in an embrace. “Wise decision, Miss Cackle.”

Ada chuckled softly. “You do know we will have to show up for breakfast in the morning.” Hecate quirked an eyebrow and Ada beamed. “Lunch it is then.”

Hecate cupped her cheek. “Losing your faith in me, Ada? I thought I could at least make a case for dinner.”

Ada’s answering laugh was swallowed by Hecate’s kiss.


	8. “You are my sweetest delight”

“You are my sweetest delight.”

“Am I?” replied Ada as the box of chocolates continued to sing to her.

Hecate rolled her eyes and sighed. “I had no idea it was enchanted to sing.”

Ada chuckled as she popped a chocolate and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “It’s a thoughtful gift all the same, darling.”


	9. Screw your courage to the sticking place.

"Screw your courage to the sticking place."

Hecate knitted her eyebrows and turned toward the Sports Mistress.

Dimity huffed. “Stop overthinking it, HB, and just ask her.”

Hecate crossed her arms and turned toward the punch bowl. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dimity rolled her eyes. “Just sulk in the corner then but I think you’d have much more fun if you just bucked up and asked her.”

Later, Hecate would deny that Dimity’s comment led her across the small dance floor to ask for the Headmistress’ hand. Dimity, on the other hand, included the story in her toast for their wedding.


	10. “Pendell?”

“Pendell?”

Ada’s familiar moved to play with the ends of Hecate’s hair as Hecate glanced up into the eyes of her concerned friend.

Ada adjusted her glasses and gestured around the library. “How long have you been in here?”

Hecate blinked slowly, adjusting to being upright and clicked open her timepiece. “An hour, maybe two?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “I’m assuming the confusion is due to having no idea when you fell asleep.”

Hecate nodded.

Ada waved her hand and produced a cup of tea. “Drink.”

Hecate shook her head. “Ada, I’m fine I just–“

“Hecate,” countered Ada, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Hecate scoffed and took a sip, her body relaxing immediately. “Thank you.”

Ada nodded. “How many nights this time?”

Hecate sighed. “Three.”

Ada crossed her arms and shook her head. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

_Because you shouldn’t have to take care of a fully grown witch_ , thought Hecate. She started to wring her hands. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Ada lowered her arms and gave her a soft smile. “Too late, I’m afraid. Do you think a walk would help?”

_No_ , she thought but she knew it would at least put Ada’s mind at ease. “It won’t hurt, I suppose.”

Ada waved a hand and transferred them to the gardens. She started toward the west and Hecate fell into step next to her. They walked in silence a few moments before Ada asked quietly, “Do you think it was the obedience potion Minerva Moonstone tried to brew?”

Hecate sighed and looked up into the night sky. “It’s possible.”

Ada hummed and took a turn toward the woods. Hecate quirked an eyebrow and Ada winked. “I never said how long a walk it would be.”

Hecate knew she should mention that leaving the castle for such an extended period of time was ill advised. That their students were more prone to pranks as the term came to a close or that she was worried the alert spells might not reach. But her body felt more at ease than it had in a week and Ada’s face was soft and inviting. Hecate clasped her hands behind her and turned toward the woods.

She was granted restful sleep for the rest of term.


	11. "Get a room!"

"Get a room!"

Hecate’s head popped up from Ada’s shoulder. She blinked rapidly and felt like her head was swimming. When had they moved to the couch? **  
**

Ada chuckled softly and turned her head toward Dimity. “What was that, Miss Drill?”

Her soft tone wasn’t as clear as usual.

_Must be the third glass of witch’s brew_ , thought Hecate. She tried to remember how much she’d had but thinking was apparently ill advised at the moment.

Dimity smiled wide and bright. “I said  _get a room_ , Miss Cackle.” She took a sip of brew and winked. “And you might want to try some soundproof spells as well.”

Hecate felt her cheeks warm as she tried to straighten herself on the couch and move away from Ada.

Ada laughed and Hecate wished she had the ability to brush such a statement off. “Enough of that, Dimity.”

Ada turned to Hecate and tilted her head. “Are you alright, dear?”

Hecate cleated her throat. “I think it’s time I turned in.” She’d meant the statement clearer than it probably came out.

Ada nodded, her smile understanding. “I don’t have to join you if you’d rather go alone.”

Hecate looked from Ada to Dimity’s wiggling eyebrows and rolled her eyes. “I’d always rather you with me.” She clamped her hand over her mouth. Dimity whistled.

Ada gave her a soft look and patted her arm as she whispered, “I’ll give you a head start.”

Hecate nodded and raised her hand to transfer. Before she stumbled into Ada’s rooms, she sent a six am alarm spell to Dimity’s room. If Hecate had to suffer a hangover the next day, at least she had the satisfaction of making Dimity’s worse.


	12. "I'm not sure that's how it's supposed to work."

"I'm not sure that's how it's supposed to work."

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she folded her spectacles. “What do you mean?” **  
**

Hecate reached for one of Ada’s hands and squeezed. “The way you’ve explained it, birthdays are about the person. What they want and not what they need.”

Ada nodded. “Yes, and I’ve just given you a list of–”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “A list of things you need for the academy. A list of activities to celebrate the school.” She paused and ran her thumb along Ada’s knuckles. “I’d rather like to celebrate you.”

Ada’s smile was almost shy as she asked, “Celebrate me?”

Hecate gave her a soft smile. “Yes, you.”

Ada nodded and turned her hand to lace their fingers together. “May I think about it?”

“Of course,” replied Hecate as she leaned up to kiss Ada’s cheek.


End file.
